<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bayern Style by Siimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561948">Bayern Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes'>Siimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А что это у вас там происходило?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bayern Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Обещанный сюрприз для Мариши в рамках доброго флешмоба.<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/z6YDl1dFI5g">Видео</a>, которое смотрит Хольгер.<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А что это у вас там происходило? — спросил Бадштубер, отвлекая расположившихся на диване в комнате отдыха Мюллера и Швайнштайгера от очередного раунда FIFA на плейстейшен.</p><p>Сидящий напротив Хольгера Гётце заинтересованно поднял взгляд со своего телефона. Бадштубер развернул ноутбук к одноклубникам. На дисплее воспроизводилось видео, сделанное во время зимнего тренировочного лагеря в Катаре. На записи Гвардиола экспрессивно размахивал руками, скакал по полю, периодически неожиданно меняя направление, и по-немецки кричал на «баварцев». Со стороны казалось, будто Пеп то ли максимально наглядно объяснял желаемую тактику или допускаемые ошибки; то ли матерился, злобно пиная мяч, на застенчиво переминающихся с ноги на ногу игроков; то ли призывал демона, потрясая книжицей в чёрной обложке; то ли делал всё это одновременно.</p><p>— О! — протянул Мюллер, бросив взгляд на экран ноутбука. — А это, друг мой, была новая секретная техника!</p><p>Он сделал многозначительную паузу, и Хольгер, оправдав его ожидания, заинтересованно подался вперёд:</p><p>— Что за техника?</p><p>Ощерившись в торжествующей и предвкушающей улыбке, Томас поднялся с дивана, вытянул руки перед собой, скрестил их в запястьях и принялся подскакивать то на одной ноге, то на другой, высоко вскидывая колени:</p><p>— Оп, оп-оп-оп, опа, Байерн-стайл!</p><p>Остановившись, Мюллер выжидающе уставился на Бадштубера. Хольгер икнул.</p><p>— Томас, ну не при детях же! — притворно возмутился Бастиан и, перегнувшись через подлокотники, демонстративно прикрыл Гётце глаза ладонью.</p><p>Бадштубер ещё раз икнул, и лицо его приняло нежный оттенок под стать алой футболке клуба.</p><p>— Да ну вас! Я же серьёзно спрашивал! — вспылил Хольгер, со стуком опуская крышку ноутбука под звонкий хохот товарищей, тут же принявшихся воодушевлённо скакать на привязчивый мотив.</p><p>Февраль, 2014</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>